


Say What You Need To Say (Barisi)

by XXBackseatSerenadeXX



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XXBackseatSerenadeXX/pseuds/XXBackseatSerenadeXX
Summary: So, after reading an interview where Peter Scanavino and Raul Esparza said that they liked the idea of one of their characters coming out of the closet, I was thrilled. I think that would be amazing and even more so if they both came out as a couple. I mulled it over and after discussing it with a friend of mine on here, I decided to write a fanfic where they do said thing. And I couldn't be more excited about this. Being apart of the LGBT community myself, I was over the moon when I read that interview. I gained a new respect for Peter and Raul. (Not that I don't already respect them XD) I hope you guys enjoy this and I wish they could see it. (If only)





	Say What You Need To Say (Barisi)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys very much for reading this and all the ones before. And just thank you for all that you do. I'm extremely grateful to every single one of you.

Take all of your wasted honor  
Every little past frustration  
Take all of your so-called problems,  
Better put 'em in quotations

Rafael and Sonny had been debating how to tell their coworkers about their relationship for a while. "What if we just simply go and tell them that we're dating?" Sonny said. Rafael shook his head. "They'll never believe that. We need to prove it." "Okay, should I do something like kiss your cheek?" He demonstrated by pecking Rafe's cheek. "Is that the best you got?" The Cuban man challenged. That caused the Italian to frown. "What do you suggest we do then, counselor?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Say what you need to say [8x]

The older man shrugged. "Hm, how about we I don't know, kiss?" He said in a sarcastic tone. "What will that establish?" Sonny's question earned an annoyed sigh. "That we're dating!" Rafael yelled. "Alright! You don't have to be a dick about it!" "Well maybe if you weren't so damn dense all the time, I wouldn't have to be one!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking like a one man army  
Fighting with the shadows in your head  
Living out the same old moment  
Knowing you'd be better off instead,  
If you could only...

The two men were in each other's faces now, screaming and shoving one another. They were close enough that their lips almost touched. Upon seeing this, Rafael stopped yeling and he just stared at his boyfriend. Confused by his silence, Sonny raised an eyebrow. "What? What the hell are you starin' at me for?" The next thing he knew, Rafael kissed him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Say what you need to say [8x]

It had turned into a heated make out at his point. Liv walked in to ask Sonny a question. "Hey Carisi I-" Upon seeing their current situation, she opted to leave. "Well...I can see you that you two are busy. I'll just...come back later." She left the room in a hurry. Sonny's eyes grew wide. "Shit!" Rafael gave him an incredulous look. "What? You said you wanted them to find out." "Not like that!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Have no fear for giving in  
Have no fear for giving over  
You'd better know that in the end  
It's better to say too much  
Then never to say what you need to say again

Rafael put a hand on the trembling man's shoulder. "Sonny, baby, carino, calm down. It's going to be okay." "What do we do?" "We just go out there and tell them." Sonny took a deep breath. "Okay...okay, I can do this. We can do this." Rafael smiled, hugging him. "That's right. We can do this."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Even if your hands are shaking  
And your faith is broken  
Even as the eyes are closing  
Do it with a heart wide open (a wide heart)

Rafael and Sonny walked out hand in hand. "I fucking knew it! I told you Carisi and Barba were dating! Pay up Rollins, you owe me ten bucks." Fin said. Amanda shook her head. "No way! I told you that Carisi was gay months ago!" "No you didn't." She sighed, handing him the money. "Maybe not. But, I did say that I thought he might be. So.." She grabbed the money back, stuffing it in her bra. "Hey!" Fin yelled. "You want it? Come get it." Amanda said with a smirk. He smirked now too. "Maybe I will." Liv had a slightly jealous look on her face.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Say what you need to say [24x]

Rafael sighed. "Everyone shut the fuck up!" All eyes were on him. Amanda grinned. "I didn't know you used that kind of language, Barba. I thought you only did that in bed." He rolled his eyes. "Now is not the time for jokes. Look, you can bet and argue all you want. The fact of the matter is, I'm gay and I'm dating this man right here." He said, pointing to Sonny. Sonny's face turned bright red. "Rafi..." Rafe's response was to kiss him. When things turned more heated, Liv cleared her throat. "Well Amanda, what do you say we go for that taco now?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Bonus! Here's a little extra scene with Amanda and Olivia.)

Amanda nodded. "In a second. Let's go talk." She walked into the other room, Liv following. When they were alone, she spoke again. "I saw that look you gave Fin. What was that about?" "What look?" "You know what I'm talking about. You were looking at him like you were going to rip his head off." Liv blushed. "So what if I was? Um..how about that taco?" "Wait a minute...do you like me?" "No! I mean, not that there's anything wrong with you. I mean-" She was cut off by Amanda kissing her. She of course kissed back. At that moment, Rafael and Sonny stumbled in, looking for a place to 'talk' privately. "Well, looks like they're busy." Rafael said. Sonny wolf whistled, earning an eye roll from his boyfriend. Rafe grabbed him by the shirt collar. "Come on lover boy, let's go." He said, pulling his boyfriend along. Fin waked in as they walked out. "What did I-miss...? Okay, time to go home. I've seen enough making out for one day." He walked away, shaking his head. 'Damn..these people fuck like bunnies.'

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. And again, I would be honored if Peter and Raul read this. It would humble me greatly. If anyone from SVU especially the creator, Dick Wolf, himself read this, I would be so so immensely happy. But honestly, you guys reading it is an honor too.


End file.
